


saturday sun (i met someone)

by BookPirate



Series: your mess is mine [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bassist!Darcy, F/M, Lawyer!Lizzie, Meet-Cute, nothing makes sense but i have stopped caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Lizzie is overworked and underpaid, and stressed all the time. So it's not her fault that she doesn't recognize the person who just rear-ended her was driving the bassist from her favorite band around. Good thing he thinks it's cute.





	saturday sun (i met someone)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a prompt, but it wasn't, and was definitely something I dreamed, which is why it gets its own fic instead of a chapter in my prompt collections. Also, I want to write a second part to this at some point.
> 
> Title from Vance Joy's 'Saturday Sun'

Lizzie is a busy person. As one of the very overworked defense attorneys at the understaffed public defenders office, she doesn’t really have time to keep up with pop culture. She recognizes actors from the movies she likes, and the pop singers that are constantly in the news, but other than that generally has no idea what’s going on in the realm of the rich and famous. She’s got upwards of forty clients she’s trying to help, so why would she waste time reading gossip magazines?

Of course, this also means she has no idea what the Top 40 charts look like. She’ll hear stuff she likes on the radio and download it onto her phone, but she’s found what she hears on the various stations she listens to are not necessarily a reflection of what’s popular. Which is why she’s not surprised Jane hasn’t heard of Netherfield.

“Listen, they’re coming to town next month and I figured it would be a nice treat if I win the Thompson case, but I don’t want to go alone,” Lizzie begs her sister. “Please check them out and come with me okay?”

Jane huffs a laugh. “I’m sure I’ll like them, Lizzie. Go ahead and get the tickets.”

“Sweet, because I already did.”

Jane laughs again, louder and more genuinely. “Of course you did.”

Unfortunately, the Thompson case does not go well. Lizzie thinks there’s still a chance at a reduced sentence, but the judge has decided to throw out the mitigation report Charlotte took forever to compile. She’s looking forward to throwing a bath bomb in the bath and soaking for a couple of hours on the drive home when she gets rear-ended.

“Fucking hell,” she groans, trying to will her migraine away as she pulls over to the side of the road.

She gets out to look at the damage, noticing a black SUV whose front end is relatively unscratched as she takes in her mangled bumper. Her car is an old clunker, so it shouldn’t be too expensive to fix, but it’ll definitely be money she wasn’t planning on spending.

“You couldn’t watch where you’re going?” the driver of the other car shouts as he approaches her.

She turns to face him, rage sparking. “Hey, _you_ rear-ended _me_ , asshole.”

“You slammed on your breaks!”

“It’s rush hour!” Her tone matches his as they scream at each other.

She’s so caught up in the argument that she doesn’t notice someone climbing out of the backseat until he’s standing next to her. “Hey, are you alright?”

“What?” She forgets what she was going to say next as she takes in the man beside her. He’s one of the most handsome men she’s ever seen, with piercing eyes and dark curly hair that falls into his face. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good.” He nods once, serious, before turning to his friend. “Alan, why don’t you go and get the insurance information?”

“Right, Mr. Darcy.”

Her eyebrow quirks up at how the man suddenly drops the argument, turning back to the passenger. “Who is he, your driver?”

“Something like that,” he says with a small smile. He holds his hand out for her to shake. “Will Darcy.”

“Elizabeth Bennet.” His hand is warm and firm in hers, and she can’t help the spark of attraction she feels as the anger drains from her body. “I should probably get my insurance information, too.”

After they exchange information, Lizzie calls for a tow truck. She’s got AAA, so it should be free, but it also is probably going to take ages. It’s a beautiful night, so she sits on the trunk of her car as she waits.

Darcy shifts so he’s sitting next to her, as the man she guesses is named Alan goes back to the car.

“Oh, you really don’t have to wait. It’s going to be a while before the tow truck gets here,” Lizzie tells Darcy as he gets comfortable.

“It’s fine. It’s our fault you’re in this situation in the first place.”

It’s silent for a few moments, and it makes Lizzie squirm. She finally decides to break it by asking, “So, British?”

“What gave it away?” He gives her a crooked grin. “The accent?”

She laughs. “It’s kind of hard to miss. Do you live here?”

“No, I’m just in town for a few days.”

“Business or pleasure?”

He considers her. “A bit of both.”

She hums, considering his nonanswer. “Well, it’s a good city. If you get a chance you should check out the Art Institute, if you’re in to that sort of thing. It’s got a really good Impressionist gallery.”

“I do enjoy looking at art. Any other recommendations?”

She ends up giving him a rundown of her favorite spots in the city, which are mostly museums and places to eat. He takes notes on his phone asking her about hours and addresses.

“So, I take it you’re from here?” he asks, after she’s run out of ideas for him.

“Actually, I only moved here for law school like seven years ago and just never left.”

His eyebrows raise. “Oh, so you’re a solicitor?”

“Yeah, for a public defender.” She sighs, rolling her neck, trying to ease some of the tension in it. “It’s rough, but I don’t think I could do anything else.”

“It sounds amazing. What kind of cases do you get?”

She finds herself enjoying talking about her work in a way she hasn’t felt since she first started working. He seems genuinely interested in what she has to say, and it spurs her on to start talking about the American justice system as a whole.

The conversation keeps them occupied until the tow truck comes to take her car, and she’s surprise to see that it’s been an hour of them chatting. “Well, thanks for waiting with me.”

“It was my pleasure,” he holds his hand out again, “really.”

The mechanic is waiting for her attention, so she gives him a much shorter shake than she’d like to. “Well, enjoy your time here. For business and pleasure.”

“Wait!” He grips her hand again, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Um, if you’re not busy, maybe you’d show me around? Sometime? If you want?”

Her heart leaps into her throat, a shy smile on her lips. “Uh, sure, why not?”

He looks relieved. “When are you free?”

“This weekend? Except for tomorrow night. I’m going to a concert with my sister.”

Something like amusement crosses his face. “Oh yeah? What band?”

“They’re called Netherfield? I don’t really know a whole lot about them, but they’ve got some good songs and the tickets were cheap, so I figured I would treat myself to a show.”

For some reason he looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh. “Sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” She hands him her phone. “Here, put your number in so we can meet up this weekend.”

He puts it in quickly, sending himself a text. “All done. See you.”

“Yeah,” she waves him off, “see you.”

The mechanic is not amused. “So, your car.”

Wincing, she turns to her mangled bumper. “Right, sorry.”

“Let’s talk about options.”

She tries to pay attention, but her mind keeps wandering back to curly hair and brown eyes.

* * *

 “Alright, we’re not technically supposed to bring in outside food and drink to the venue, but I brought a flask of water in my pocket just in case water is like stupid expensive.” Lizzie pats the flask in her jeans as they approach the line.

Jane snorts. “I’ll shell out ten dollars for a bottle of water for you if it comes down to it.”

“I appreciate it, but it’s the principle of the thing.”

Her sister, being older and wiser and better in all conceivable ways, chooses to say nothing and presses a kiss to her head instead. “Come on, Liz, stop stressing. We’re here to have fun.”

Lizzie exhales and wills the tension out of her shoulders. Thompson had, after all, gotten a reduced sentence, even if it was still eighteen months longer than she’d hoped. Still, she _does_ need a break, and Netherfield is supposed to be really good live.

The anticipation does start to build in the best way as she and Jane make their way to the upper level, where they’ll be farther away but have more room to breathe. She’s been to the venue before so she’s able to lead Jane right to the best spot in the place.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket as they mark their claim by taking off their jackets and dropping their purses in front of them. Jane leaves to get drinks as she checks it, annoyance at the thought that Lydia is trying to tell her about her newest (illegal) tattoo. However, she’s pleasantly surprised by the name Will Darcy popping up on her screen.

_The concert’s tonight, right?_

They hadn’t spoken since last night, and she would’ve thought she’d dreamed the whole thing if it hadn’t been for her bumper.

_Yeah, we’re waiting for the opening act now._

His reply is immediate. _Good seats?_

_We can see. There’s an upper level thing that we’ve managed to grab center view from._

_Hope you have fun._

“What’re you smiling at, Liz? Charlotte send you another picture of Sir Didymus?” Jane interrupts her as she comes back and hands over a bottle of water.

“No, thankfully she’s stopped torturing the poor cat.” Lizzie shoves the phone back in her pocket, switching it to mute. “Just, a friend.”

Jane smiles but doesn’t press, like Lizzie knew she would. This is something she’s just not ready to share with her sister, since Jane is a hopeless romantic. A harmless flirtation with a tourist doesn’t warrant her sister’s knowledge.

The crowd, while not huge but still big, cheers as the lights dim and the opening act takes the stage. They’re not great, but Lizzie still finds herself nodding along to a couple of the songs. Jane is clearly enjoying it more than she is, and it’s nice to see the way her sister closes her eyes and listens to the music.

After the set, there’s a fifteen minute stretch before Netherfield comes on that Lizzie takes advantage of to run to the restroom. There’s not too much of a line, thankfully, but it’s still enough of a wait that the band is already out on stage by the time she gets back to Jane.

“Oh, I missed the big entrance,” Lizzie complains. “What happened?”

“Just a bunch of lights flashing!” Jane promises. “Nothing big.”

“And what do you think?”

Jane laughs. “Lizzie, it’s still the first song! Just enjoy the music!”

She listens to her sister’s advice and starts to lose herself in the music, singing along to the words she knows and humming along to the words she doesn’t. They’re much better live, and she gives herself a pat on the back for getting the tickets.

Three songs in, the band takes a breather. The lead singer, a man with wild blonde hair and a wide grin, shouts to the crowd, “How are we doing tonight?”

The crowd cheers back, and Lizzie joins in.

“We want to thank you so, _so_ much for coming! This is our first American tour and we’ve just been amazed by the welcome!”

The crowd continues to go nuts, and Jane laughs as Lizzie winces.

“I just want to introduce you to our band! On drums we have Rich, say hi Rich!”

The spotlight moves to the drummer, who does a riff before waving a drumstick.

“And our lead guitarist, Ed!”

The guitarist also does a wave, but Lizzie’s stopped paying attention because her attention has been caught by the fourth person on stage. The bassist looks very, very familiar, but she doesn’t trust herself at the moment, because she has to be wrong.

Turns out she’s not.

“And our bassist, and my best friend, sorry Rich, Will!”

The spotlight swings to Will Darcy, the same guy who was in the car that rear-ended her 24 hours ago. He looks awkward and sheepish in the light, clearly not liking the attention he’s getting.

Without thinking she picks up her phone and texts him.

 _You shit!!!!!!!!_  
_Were you going to tell me??????_  
 _WTF_

It’s hard to concentrate on anything after that, even the music, because she’s trying to get over the shock of realizing she met one of the band members of one of her favorite bands and didn’t recognize him. And that she now has his number.

Jane must notice something’s wrong, because after a few songs she leans down so Lizzie can hear her and asks, “Do you want to leave?”

“What? No!” Lizzie insists. “No, no, I’m fine. Just a little warm.”

It’s very clear Jane doesn’t believe her but, being the angel she is, she lets it go.

Lizzie manages to get back into the music, though not like she was before. She can’t help but wonder what’ll happen once he has access to his phone again. She should’ve just taken the train to work again, instead of deciding to sleep in and drive.

Netherfield ends the set with two encores before leaving the stage, at which point she and Jane decide to brave the throng of people leaving to get to the car. Jane is telling her about how much she liked the band, and how her favorite song is the one where they sing about the ball and seeing the most beautiful women in the world, when they’re stopped by security.

“Elizabeth Bennet?”

She considers saying no for a moment before Jane looks at the man, confused. “What’s going on?”

“You’re supposed to come with me.”

Jane opens her mouth to argue, but Lizzie cuts her off. “Alright. Lead the way.”

“What is going on, Elizabeth?” Jane hisses at her as they’re lead to what she can only assume in the backstage area.

“It’s a long story,” she mutters back. “I think we’re about to meet the band.”

Lizzie is right, of course. They’re led to a dressing room where a very nervous looking Darcy is waiting for them. He stands up as they enter. “Hi.”

She buys time to think by turning to Jane. “Jane, this is Will Darcy. Will, this is my sister, Jane.”

Jane is the picture of confusion, but her manners kick in and she gives Darcy’s extended hand a shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” His eyes flick back to Lizzie. “I hope you enjoyed the show.”

“It was really good! Honestly, it was a great way to end the week,” Jane says, smiling. “How long have you been on tour?”

“Ah, a few weeks now. We’re going through til the end of next month.”

Lizzie feels like she should say something, but she’s still having trouble figuring out exactly what. Thankfully, she’s saved by the lead singer bursting into the room. “Will, there you are! We’re getting all packed - and hello, who’s this?”

The lead singer, Charlie, is every bit just as charming in person. His eyes sparkle with cheerful joy as he takes in Jane. Darcy turns red, before introducing them. “Charles, this is Jane and Elizabeth Bennet. I, ah, met Elizabeth last night.”

“So very pleased to meet you,” Charlie shakes both of their hands, but his eyes stay mainly on Jane. “We were going to head out for a drink, if you want to tag along.”

Jane looks back at Lizzie with wide eyes. “What do you think, Liz?”

Well, she did want answers. “Maybe one or two. I can’t stay out too late.”

“Great! Here, why don’t I introduce you to the rest of the lads?” Charlie whisks Jane away, leaving Darcy and Lizzie to look at each other in awkward silence.

“So -”

“I -”

Lizzie can’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe you.”

“Honestly I didn’t know what to say,” he says, sheepish. “You very clearly didn’t recognize me.”

“And yet I bought tickets to your concert.” She sighs and runs a hand over her face. “What did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know. I still don’t.” He looks at her carefully. “Are you mad?”

“No. Just, shocked, more than anything.” She can’t help the smile that winds its way onto her face. “What’re the odds, right?”

“Right.” He smiles himself, a shy, awkward thing. “Sorry, I should’ve told you.”

“Probably.” She loops her arm through his and tugs him towards the door. “Come on, I’m sure the awkwardness with subside with some alcohol.”

* * *

 

Lizzie wakes up with a pounding headache and the stale taste of beer in her mouth. The light is too bright so she burrows further under her blankets as her hand blindly pats the bed, trying to find her phone so she can shut off her damn alarm. She almost manages to drift off again, wondering why she set the alarm for so early on a Saturday, when the events of the previous night come rushing back to her.

Like a shot she’s out of her bed, rifling through her drawers for something weather appropriate before running into the shower. As she speeds through washing her hair, she thinks through the drinks at the bar she had with the band, and how surreal an experience it was.

Darcy had finally become more relaxed, although he was still awkward enough that she just assumes it’s part of his personality. He preferred to sit in the corner, listening to his friends’ antics rather than participate with a smile on his face. She found her attention torn between studying him and being charmed by his band mates.

Rich, the drummer and Darcy’s cousin as she found out, was the loudest of the bunch, telling the corniest jokes and laughing the hardest at them. He was the one that had persuaded Lizzie to have more than the two beers she was planning on having, and who she blames for her hangover. His eyebrows had shot up when Darcy had introduced them, but other than that had welcomed the girls into the fold.

Ed, the lead guitarist was a lot more mellow, and almost as quiet as Darcy. The only time she saw him get really animated was when he started talking about his fiancé Elinor. She must’ve seen about a dozen pictures of the woman, and heard a dozen more stories. It was cute, and she didn’t mind Ed’s happiness.

What really stole Lizzie’s attention away the most, though, was the way Charlie was very obviously trying to woo Jane. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her older sister, and was constantly asking if she was okay, and would she like another drink. Lizzie couldn’t help but be charmed at his boyish smile and easy-going character. And it was clear Jane was feeling just as charmed, with her shy glances and blush.

It had been a good night, the best night Lizzie had had in a while. She was a little sad at the thought that this would be a one-off, crazy dream that her over-worked brain had concocted, but Darcy’s fingers on her cheek had her hoping it would be different.

“I’ll see you tomorrow? For that tour of the city?” he had asked her, lowly, so no one else could hear as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

“Eleven, if you can get up that early,” she teased, hoping she didn’t sound like her heart was caught in her throat.

He gave her a wry smile. “I think I can manage that. Where?”

“In front of the art museum?”

“Sounds perfect. See you then.”

For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, but he had shied away, and left with his friends.

Jane turned to her with a wide grin, her phone clutched in her hand and no doubt newly containing Charlie’s number. “Liz, how did you manage _that_?”

"Good question."

She probably takes longer in the shower than she means to, but she still makes it to the front of the museum by 11:05, slightly out of breath. It’s chillier than it should be, so her nose is tucked into a scarf as she scans the crowd for Darcy. 

“Hey.”

Stifling a shriek, she turns around to a smiling Darcy, wearing a baseball cap all his curls are stuffed under and thick-framed glasses. “Jesus, you scared me.”

His smile drops a little. “Oh, sorry, I -”

“It’s fine,” she says, feeling awkward. “So, which wing do you want to start with?”

“You said the Impressionist gallery was good, right? Shall we start there?”

He lets her lead him through the museum, contemplating the pieces in near silence. She comes to the museum at least a dozen times a year, so she takes the time to study him without the haze of alcohol. The curve of his jaw and set of his mouth suggest he’s a serious person, which she already guessed at. His shoulders seem to be perpetually tense, and she wants to find out why. He’s entirely too attractive for his own good, and she finds she’s disappointed to think he’ll be gone from her life after this weekend. She doesn’t want to take for granted the fact that she has his number. After all, he’s a somewhat famous musician, based in England, and she’s an underpaid and perpetually stressed out public attorney who’ll probably never leave America.

They finally manage to make their way through the entire museum. Blinking in the sudden sunlight as they exit, she turns to him to find him already looking at her. She tries not to blush under his eyes. “What do you want to do next?”

“I don’t know about you, but I could do with a bite to eat.”

“What do you recommend?”

She considers her options for a moment. “Well, if you want some traditional American fare, there’s a pretty good hotdog stand on the way to the aquarium.”

He smiles. “Lead the way.”

The awkwardness that seemed to engulf them has dissipated, and she feels comfortable enough to laugh when he ends up getting ketchup on his nose. “You look ridiculous.”

He ducks his head as he cleans up the mess. “It’s hard to eat this with dignity.”

“That’s the point.” She tosses her wrapper in a nearby trashcan. “So, thoughts?”

“You were right, this is pretty good.” He throws his own garbage away. “I wouldn’t have known.”

“That’s what I’m here for, right?”

He gives her a crooked grin. “Well, I enjoy your company, too.”

Feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, she looks away. “Thanks. Aquarium?”

“After you.”

They’re more relaxed as they watch the fish swim, something almost hypnotizing about the way the jellyfish float. The manta ray petting pool is open, so Lizzie insists they go. She hums as she trails her fingers over one of the smaller ones, who isn’t afraid of the people surrounding the edge. “I always think they’re sort of like cats.”

“Very wet, slimy cats,” Darcy agrees, smiling when one of them bumps their head against his hand. “You know, my sister -”

A voice interrupts them. “Are you William Darcy?!”

Lizzie and Darcy turn around in a panic at what looks like a 16-year-old girl, with wide eyes and a manic expression. Thinking quickly, Lizzie blurts out, “No, but he gets that all the time, don’t you, babe?”

“Uh,” he clears his throat, and attempts to deepen his voice, “yeah, all the time.”

The girl clearly doesn’t believe them. “You look like you could be his twin, _and_ you’re British.”

“No, actually, he’s Australian. It’s a huge mix-up.” Lizzie beams up at Darcy and slips a sweaty palm into his. “Anyways, we better go, babe, remember? We have tickets for that new Marvel movie.”

“Oh, right, right,” he turns back to the girl, “sorry to disappoint.”

She sighs and turns away. “It’s okay. It was a long shot anyway.”

Lizzie feels like she can’t breath until they’re outside of the building. Darcy gives her hand a squeeze. “Quick thinking.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why they pay me the medium bucks.” She squints up in the sunlight as she tries to get a good look at his face. “Does that happen often?”

“More than I’d like.” He sighs and adjusts his cap with his free hand, since his other one is still holding hers.

If he’s not going to let go first, she won’t either. “So, there’s the natural history museum, or we could actually go and see a movie. There’s a theater like ten blocks away.”

“I’ve never been to an American theater before. Is it true there are popcorn tubs the size of your head?”

She laughs, shaking her head. “Oh buddy. Are you in for a treat.”

She’s right, of course. Darcy’s eyes are as wide as saucers when the approach the candy bar at the theater. He can’t stop marveling over the sheer size of everything.

“But it’s so massive! There’s no chance I could finish this,” he says holding up a large soda cup. “And the popcorn!”

Lizzie’s got her arms around it, trying to juggle it and the box of M&Ms she insisted on getting. “Yeah, well, we’re gonna share, so don’t worry about finishing it by yourself.”

“I’m still skeptical.”

“I’m a nervous eater. It’ll be fine.” She tilts her head in the direction of the auditorium their movie is playing in. “Now, come on, we’re in eight.”

The movie is great. They opted to see another film instead of the new Marvel one, mostly because they couldn't get tickets. So they pick a movie about a girl trying to find her father.

The acting is good, as are the special effects, but Lizzie’s really distracted by how close Darcy is. He must have some sort of aftershave on because all she can smell is the woodsy scent that’s making her knees weak. It doesn’t help that their shoulders keep brushing, and she can feel how warm he is. She wants to climb into his lap and never let him go.

This whole afternoon would’ve gone better if he had been less attractive to her. But, as it stands, he’s exactly her type, both physically and in personality. A little shy and awkward for her tastes, maybe, but he’s kind and smart, has a dry sense of humor like her, and enjoys many of the same things she does. Man, if he lived in the city, she would date him so hard.

She’s almost wishing for the movie to never end, just so she can stay like this with him a little longer, before she has to relinquish him to his life and continue living hers.

Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t care about her desperate wishes, and the movie ends too soon. She ends up crying a little during the ending, just because that father/daughter dynamic always gets her, so it’s with a sniffle that she turns to Darcy. “Like it?”

He’s got a tear in the corner of his eye, so he clearly feels similarly. “It was beautiful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She grins and holds up the now empty popcorn bucket. “And look! We finished off the popcorn.”

“I honestly can’t believe it. You must’ve thrown some of it away.”

“When?!”

“You could’ve snuck off!

They bicker good-naturedly as they exit the theater, rubbing at their eyes as they adjust to the sunlight. It’s getting later in the day, though, so it’s not as bright as it could be. She knows she has to get home and work on some cases she’s pushed off for too long. With a heavy heart she turns to him. “So, how’d you get here?”

“Ah, Alan drove me. I’m supposed to call him for pick-up.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You have a driver. On-call.”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “The record company provided the service.”

“Lifestyles of the rich and famous.” She sighs. “I have to go home and do some work.”

“Yeah, we have another concert tonight I should be warming up for.” He sighs and pulls out his phone, presumably texting Alan.

She’s speechless for a few moments. “You skipped band practice for me? Isn’t that frowned upon?”

He flushes as he meets her gaze. “Well, we’re only in town through tomorrow, so I thought my time would be better spent with you.”

If someone were to ask her, later, why she decided to do it, she’d claim she wanted to have something to remember him by. As it is, all she can think of is how _romantic_ that sounds, and how she absolutely needs to kiss him as soon as she can.

So she reaches up and cups his jaw, turning him so she can step up on her toes to press her lips to his.

He freezes, and she worries for a split second she fucked up. As she begins to settle back down on her feet, however, one of his arms winds around her to pull her closer.

It’s sweet and chaste, because they are in public, after all, but Lizzie is still dazed and breathless when they pull apart.

“Um. Wow.” She has to shake her head a little to clear it. “I, thank you?”

Darcy bursts out laughing. “And I thought _I_ was strange.”

“You threw me for a loop,” she protests, though she’s laughing, too. “It was a good ending to a great day.”

He becomes serious as he considers her. “Well, the tour lasts for another month, but can I see you? After that?”

Her heart feels full to bursting. “Yeah, whenever you want.”

“You have my number.”

She smiles. “And you have mine.”

It still feels somewhat like a dream, when she’s at home and pouring over depositions she can’t focus on. She feels like she can’t even really share this with anyone, this new and fragile thing in her heart.

She’s startled out of her thoughts by her phone, and looks over at it to see a new text from Darcy.

_Thanks for showing me around the city today. Hope you get some work done._

Grinning, she texts back, _Don’t you have a concert to be playing at?_

_In a bit. The lads are all teasing me because of my smile._

_It’s worth it, though, right?_

_So, so worth it._


End file.
